heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.25 - The Cypher's New Clothes
It's evening at Xavier's Mansion and Illyana can be found within Limbo, although she's not staying for a lengthy visit. Instead a portal opens within Limbo directly to Doug's room, and as soon as the portal is large enough, Illyana is stepping through. "Doug." She calls out in her own way of greeting, "I hope you're decent." Not that she cares. "I have a present for you." And she does too, in her one hand she holds a largish bag that has some local haute couture fashion store name emblazoned across it. This particular store is geared more towards the punk inspired, versus the high fashion of Paris. And as soon as Illyana is through the disc, the circular portal will wink out of existence. Decent was relative - not expecting company, Doug was in the midst of putting on pants. An 'Illyana!' and a quick practiced hitch later, Doug was at least decent for company, grumbling. "Can't you just observe curfew like a normal person?" he asks, as he pulls out a chair and flops down onto the chair. Knowing her as he does, he doesn't even waste his time with the bed, since she likely would've claimed the whole thing if she was so inclined. Eyeing the bag curiously, Doug arches an eyebrow. "A present? This isn't like, a dog collar for some godforsaken club you want to drag me into?" "Don't be a sissy." She states mildly enough, when he exclaims her name so. "It's not like we all haven't had the birds and bees talk." Flashing a grin now, the blonde will drop the bag onto his bed with much ceremony as she adds, "And no, I can't 'observe curfew', that's boring." As she speaks, she begins to pull several tissue wrapped items out of the bag. Even the tissue paper has the name of this popular store stamped across it. "Douglas, really. A dog collar? No. I actually found you some clothes that might get a girl to notice you." Meaning she bought him clothes /she/ thought would be nice on him. "And I've seen your wardrobe. It's boring. This will at least add one outfit that isn't so drab. In fact, you may even look bookishly chic." She'll offer the first package to Doug to open. It's a fairly large parcel and when he opens it, he'll find a slim fitted black leather jacket. Regarding the package with a suspicious look, Doug slowly unwraps it, defending himself with a "Even the birds and bees had more privacy than -I- do with you. How would you like it if I barged in on you changing clothes?" Holding up the jacket, the young mutant regards it curiously, before commenting, "Looks like something out of the 50s. It's really not my style," he observes, turning it about to look at the back, and then turning it around again. "Hmmmm... this is more to your tastes, isn't it?" "Modesty is overrated, Doug." Is Illyana's only reply to his muttering, before she quirks an eyebrow at the other blond. "Doug ... You don't have a style and you desperately need one." She finally says, even as she offers the second and third packages to him. These two parcels are slightly smaller than the first, with the second package holding a white button down shirt, with a mandarin-style collar. The third package holds a pair of purposely faded and distressed blue jeans. Shoes will apparently come from Doug's own collection, as none have been purchased for this particular outfit. "You can't wear t-shirts and sweater vests all your life." "Hey they'll never go out of style," Doug retorts, even as he takes the packages automatically. Taking the clothes out, regarding them with a sigh, Doug cants his head, looking at Illyana curiously. "You never do this to Kitty, do you? She's the one who could use more help." Of course, Rachel had vowed, at some point, to get Kitty to dress a bit more risquely. Right. Good luck with -that-. A snort can be heard at Doug's remark about never going out of style. "Hate to break it to you, Doug, but they're out of style now." "And of course I help Kitty with her wardrobe. Between the two of you I'll never have problems finding excuses to go shopping." States the blonde as she twirls her finger around, "Try on the shirt and coat. I want to make certain they fit. They should be snug, but not constricting." And as she speaks, Illyana will easily drop onto the bed and lean back against Doug's pillows. She'll cross her feet at the ankles as she waits for Doug to try on the articles of clothing. "I'll never get rid of you unless I put these on, will I?" Doug retorts with a long-suffering sigh. It's the work of a moment to pull off and put on the shirt, followed by the jacket. Tugging on the lapels of the jacket, Doug looks at the mirror hanging on the door, before shaking his head. "I don't think so. I don't think leather is my thing." "Doug, you'll never be rid of me. Face it." Comments Illyana as she waits for him to try on the shirt and jacket. When he does, she'll hop off the bed and go over to him to help straighten the slim collar, before she smirks. "Doug, you wear a spandex-esque costume and are fine with that. How can you not think leather doesn't look good?" Shaking her head, the blonde will snap her fingers and with that sound, a circular portal will appear beneath the two of them. "In fact, lets go cruise the town with your new duds. I'll magic you up some socks and shoes." No, she's not even giving him the chance to run away, instead she will happily whisk the two of them to Limbo, magic said socks and shoes, and take him out around town, to show off his new duds. Category:Log